


𝐈𝐓'𝐒 𝐍𝐎𝐓 𝐎𝐕𝐄𝐑 |ᴘᴇᴛᴇʀ ᴘᴀʀᴋᴇʀ|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: "I NEED YOU" TRILOGY [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asthma, Dialogue Heavy, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Homelessness, Panic Attacks, Sad Ending, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "ᴍʏ ʟɪꜰᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴇᴀɴꜱ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ""ι ∂ι∂и'т киσω тнαт ι иєє∂є∂ уσυ, υитιℓ ι ∂ι∂"Fourteen year old, Willow Caliente (now changed to Lee), has been kicked out of her house, knee deep in drugs, and living on the streets of Queens, New York. When Peter Parker takes her in, Willow's life is going to be turned around.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: "I NEED YOU" TRILOGY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117928
Kudos: 2





	1. 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒

**𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒**

****

**Willow Lee**

**“My life is a joke”**

****

**Peter Parker**

**“I’ll protect her no matter what”**

****

**Mark Lee**

**“Maybe this is for the best”**

****

**Huang Renjun**

**“Take good care of her”**

****

**Lee Donghyuck**

**“You’re a mess”**

****

**Michelle Jones |MJ|**

**“She might be trouble”**

****

**Ned Leeds**

**“She seems trustworthy”**

***𝓘𝓣'𝓢 𝓝𝓞𝓣 𝓞𝓥𝓔𝓡***

**"ι ∂ι∂и'т киσω тнαт ι иєє∂є∂ уσυ, υитιℓ ι ∂ι∂"**

**𝐅𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐨𝐥𝐝, 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰 𝐂𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐞 (𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐋𝐞𝐞), 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐤𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞, 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐢𝐧 𝐝𝐫𝐮𝐠𝐬, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐐𝐮𝐞𝐞𝐧𝐬, 𝐍𝐞𝐰 𝐘𝐨𝐫𝐤. 𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐏𝐞𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐧, 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰'𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝.**

"ᴍʏ ʟɪꜰᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴇᴀɴꜱ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ"

**©𝟚𝟘𝟚𝟙 - ℝ𝔸𝔼**

****


	2. 𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐓

**𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐓**

**1: IT’S NOT OVER - DAUGHTRY**

**“My life with you means everything”**

**2: ALL THESE LIVES - DAUGHTRY**

**“The world outside these walls may know you're breathing”**

**3: BATTLESHIPS - DAUGHTRY**

**“I’m sinking inside”**

**4: NOBODY'S HOME - AVRIL LAVIGNE**

**“She's losing her mind”**

**5: GIVE YOU WHAT YOU LIKE - AVRIL LAVIGNE**

**“Is this love?”**

**6: EVERYTHING GOES BLACK - SKILLET**

**“I've laid here so long, I don't even want to move”**

**7: BRAVE - SKILLET**

**“I will not be afraid”**

**8: LOVE ME WRONG - TROYE SIVAN**

**“You lose sleep over me”**

**9: SONG LIKE YOU - BEA MILLER**

**“Make me feel like there is nothing outside this room”**

**10: TO THE GRAVE - BEA MILLER**

**“I'm breaking down, let the words fall from my mouth”**

**11: DEAR AGONY - BREAKING BENJAMIN**

**“Just let go of me”**

**12: FOREVER - RED**

**“I can feel you breathing”**

**13: NEVER BE THE SAME - RED**

**“I belong to you”**

**14: A SHOT ACROSS THE BOW - MAYDAY PARADE**

**“I'm scared, believe me”**

**15: FEELIN’ WAY TOO DAMN GOOD - NICKELBACK**

**“But now that you're here, I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming”**

**16: DEVIL IN ME - HALSEY**

**“But I scream too loud if I speak my mind”**

**17: WIPE YOUR TEARS - HALSEY**

**“Nothing's gonna hurt you, baby”**

**18: IODINE - ICON FOR HIRE**

**“I don't like pain, but I bring it to life. I don't like scars, but I'm good with the knife. I don't like tears when I'm starting to cry, and then I realize I'm destroying my life”**

**19: HOLD ME NOW - RED**

**“I am barely breathing”**

**20: SORRY - HALSEY**

**“And someone will love you, but someone isn’t me”**

****


	3. 1

****

**“My life with you means everything”**

**-Third Person-**

**Willow still remembers when she was born. Everyone was happy about her birth. Her life was simple. Well until her parents split when she was the age of ten years old. That’s when Willow’s life went to shit. Her mother remarried again, two years after the divorce of her parents, and that’s when Willow’s last name went from Caliente to Lee.**

**Willow’s step-dad is a total ass. Her step-brother, Mark, isn’t that much better. Her mother is so in love with the fucker that she’s so oblivious about her daughter’s feelings. Hell, she didn’t even defend Willow when her step-father just straight up threw her out of the house, at the age of fourteen.**

**She’s been homeless for a couple months now, and she has been caught up with the wrong people. She has been knee deep in drugs. Weed, cocaine, heroin, Xanax, etc. . . She’s been barely eating. No one really is caring enough to give a starving fourteen year old girl, any food or any shelter.**

**So here she was, shaking from either the cold or the drug withdrawals. Willow really doesn’t have that much on her body, a white ragged tank top, some ragged black shorts, and just some beat up sneakers -- no jacket, no sweater.**

**She’s been trying to get money, like most homeless people do, but people aren’t even sparing a look at her. Some people are giving her something, but 90% of the time the people just walk past her.**

**“How much money have I earned?” Willow asked herself as she picked up the bucket she was using for money, and she looked up to see that she only had . . . 5 dollars.**

**“Ugh~ This isn’t gonna get me food.” Willow groaned as she pushed the bucket beside her, and she pulled her legs up to her chest.**

**“I’m gonna starve at this rate”**

**𝓦+𝒫**

**Peter Parker was getting anxious, waiting for the school day to end, so he could go out and do his patrol as Spider-Man. Being Spider-Man was the best thing that could’ve happened to his life. Saving people is all Peter wanted to do.**

**Peter saw someone he never thought he would see in school again. . . Mark Lee. Ever since Mark came out as gay in the school, people have been shunning him the whole time -- besides his best friends Donghyuck and Renjun, since they knew about Mark the whole time.**

**Peter also hasn’t seen Mark’s step-sister in a while either, and Mark doesn’t like to talk about her. Renjun, Willow’s boyfriend, hasn’t been wanting to talk about her either -- which is really weird, Peter thinks.**

**But then again, he doesn’t even know her all that well-- well more like he doesn’t even know her at all, so he shouldn’t be getting into Mark’s business. Or anyone’s business for that matter. Hell, he doesn’t even know her name. All he knows is that she’s dating Renjun and that she’s Mark’s step-sister.**

**But he did find it a little bit strange why she is not at school, but Mark is.**

**It’s just strange.**

**𝓦+𝒫**

**Peter had basically finished up his patrol by now, and he was making his way home, but on his way home through the nearest alleyway, he saw a girl sleeping near a dumpster, and she was just shaking violently. The temperature was like in the 60s, but it was still a little chilly.**

**Peter walked closer to the girl, and he widened his eyes, as he saw it was Mark’s step-sister.**

**Peter really didn’t know what to do actually. Should he call someone? Should he call Mark? No, he can’t do that, because he’s never talked to Mark and he doesn’t have his number.**

**So he’s probably gonna have to bring her back to his apartment. It’s a good thing his aunt was not home at the moment. Hopefully she’s not home.**

**“Umm, e-excuse me?” Peter asked awkwardly, softly shaking the girl, trying to wake her up**

**The girl opened her eyes, and she looked up to see Peter staring down at her, and she got scared, because she doesn’t know if he was gonna hurt her.**

**The girl shot up, and she tried backing up into the wall, but she couldn’t, so she shielded herself, hoping that he wasn’t going to hurt her.**

**“Hey, no, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Peter reassured her**

**The girl unshielded herself, and she looked at Peter and she saw his soft look on his face, and she sighed softly in relief, that he wasn’t going to hurt you.**

**“I’m Peter. Peter Parker. What’s your name?” Peter asked in a soft voice**

**“Willow. Willow Lee.” Willow introduced herself**

**“What are you doing out here? Why aren’t you at home?” Peter asked her and she sighed shakily (not because she was about to cry, she was freezing cold).**

**“I got nowhere to go.” Willow said and then she felt her stomach growl and it was loud enough for Peter to hear it as well.**

**“You must be starving. Come back to my apartment, so we can get you out of this cold.” Peter suggested, because in all honesty when he saw Willow’s face up close, he saw how terrible she looked.**

**Her eyes had deep bags under them, lips were chapped, and she just looked so discolored.**

**Willow stared up at Peter who stood up and held out his hand for her to take.**

**She had seen him at school, with his friend Ned and MJ, but she never hung out with him, because she was always hanging out with her boyfriend (actually Renjun had sent her a text saying that he was breaking up with her, and it was a mutual break up, but Willow won’t let it go) and Donghyuck. She never really talked to him, but she thinks that he’s a nice enough person.**

**Willow warily reached out for his hand, and when her hand came into contact with his, Peter had easily pulled her off the ground.**

**“Come on.” Peter said softly and she nodded and he started to walk off, and she began to follow him.**

**𝓦+𝒫**

**Peter unlocked the door to his apartment and he walked in, putting his keys in the bowl.**

**“My aunt is not home, so we’ll be okay for the most part.” Peter said to Willow, who was basically hugging herself from how cold she was.**

**“Be right back.” Peter said to her and she nodded, and Peter walked off from her.**

**Willow took a look around the apartment, and it looked really comfy in her eyes. Willow lived in the suburbs, so this environment was really new to her.**

**Willow turned her head to see Peter coming back with a blanket. Willow was confused a little bit, and she saw him wrapping her in the blanket, so that she would get warm . . . or at least try to get warm.**

**Willow looked up at him in confusion.**

**Peter then got really awkward, because he knew that she was in a relationship. Peter took a step back and he cleared his throat.**

**“I could order some food, if that’s okay with you.” Peter said and Willow shrugged**

**“I’m fine with anything.” Willow told him and he nodded**

**Willow sighed softly, as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her small and petite body.**

**_I don’t want to burden to him, so I’ll eat, and hit the road again,_ ** **Willow thought to herself**

**𝓦+𝒫**

**Peter decided to order some pizza and they were eating in silence, and Willow had stopped shivering for a little bit, because the blanket is still wrapped around her.**

**“So . . . what did you mean you have no place to go?” Peter asked, trying to take some of the awkwardness out of the room, it didn’t work. Instead, he just made it more awkward.**

**“Step-douche, kicked me out of the house, telling me to never come back. So, I’ve been living out on the streets ever since.” Willow answered as finished up her last bite of pizza.**

**“Oh . . . I’m sorry for asking.” Peter said**

**“Ehh, it’s whatever.” Willow replied**

**Then the front door opened and Peter’s aunt had walked in.**

**“Hey, Peter, did you eat yet?” His aunt asked as she walked further in the apartment to see Peter at the table with Willow across from him.**

**“Oh, I see you brought a friend home.” She says**

**“I’m uh I’m not really his friend.” Willow said**

**“May, this is Willow, and I found her sleeping next to a dumpster as I was walking back.” Peter said at the same time that Willow spoke up.**

**“Oh, does she have nowhere to go?” May asked**

**“It’s okay. I’m gonna go. I don’t want to be a burden.” Willow said and she stood up, and the blanket fell off of her body, revealing her skinny body, and May widened her eyes.**

**“No. You’re staying here for the time being. You wouldn’t last another day out there.” May said, putting her foot down, making the decision final, and Willow really had no say in it.**

**“O-okay.” Willow says**

**“We’re gonna have to get some food in you, and have you get cleaned up, and get you back into school.” May said and Willow sighed softly.**

**Willow doesn’t know if she could go back to Midtown, where her ex-boyfriend and her step-brother go. But she’s just going to have to make the best of it.**

**_I guess this is my life now,_ ** **Willow thought to herself**

**-TBC-**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of my new series!!!**

**I decided to make yet another Peter Parker story because I just can’t get enough of them haha!!**

**This story is going to be set a few weeks after Spider-Man: Homecoming, so this is going to have nothing to do with that. I honestly don’t think any of these stories is going to have anything to do with the Marvel movies at all.**

**Okay this story will include:**

**HEAVY ANGST**

**LIGHT FLUFF**

**HOMOPHOBIA**

**MENTIONS OF DRUG USE**

**MENTIONS OF ALCOHOL ABUSE**

**ASTHMA ATTACKS**

**PANIC ATTACKS**

**&**

**FIGHTS**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAE]**


	4. 2

**“The world outside these walls may know you're breathing”**

**-Third Person-**

**Peter had given Willow some clothes for her to borrow, since Willow doesn’t really have any clothes to wear. She doesn’t know how she’s going to be able to go to school and face everyone. No one has seen her, since the beginning of school. So this is just going to be new for her.**

**Willow wiped steam away from the mirror in the bathroom, and she just stared at her sickly looking figure. Her skin started to get it’s color back, but she still looked really pale.**

**And her body still feels like it’s going to shut down any minute.**

**She has been clean from drugs for like five days, and her body was obviously not taking it well.**

**Willow sighed softly, when she stepped away from the mirror and she went to leave the bathroom, to bump into Peter.**

**“O-oh, sorry.” Peter apologized**

**Willow just walked right past him ignoring his apology.**

**Peter looked over at the girl, who had just walked past him, and he was just confused on why she was acting like this towards him.**

**_What did I do to her?_ ** **Peter thought to himself, in just pure confusion.**

**𝓦+𝒫**

**Willow walked off the subway, Peter trailing ahead of her, and she just couldn’t wait for all the eyes to be on her. Willow doesn’t even think she knows her class schedule, as she hasn’t been there in two months. So, she’s gonna have to go to the office and ask for her class schedule.**

**She also doesn’t know if she can handle seeing Mark or even to see Renjun.**

**Peter walked inside the school building, and Willow was just nervous about walking inside the building. She was contemplating on actually going back to the apartment, but she can’t hide out forever.**

**Willow’s fingers brushed against the cold metal of the door, and she took a deep breath in and exhaled it out, trying to let go of all her worries, before she walked inside the school.**

**And she was right. All eyes were on her.**

**Willow started to walk down the hallway, while she heard people whispering so many different things;**

**“Is that Willow?”**

**“She’s alive?”**

**“I thought she died”**

**“Wow, she looks horrible”**

**Yeah, the last one is really true. She did look horrible. And she really couldn’t do anything about it. Instead just eat healthy and try to build her body muscle back up. But that is going to be very hard for her.**

**Willow walked over to her locker, put her combo in, and she pulled out some of her books. When she closed the locker, Mark was standing in front of her, and that caused her to jump back.**

**“Where were you?” Mark asked her and Willow just scoffed**

**“Why do you care?” Willow asked as she started to walk off, and Mark started to follow her**

**“Renjun was looking for you the whole time, Willow.” Mark said to her and Willow just laughed sarcastically.**

**“Well, that’s rich, considering he dumped me over the phone. By a text message.” Willow told him**

**“What?” Mark asked in shock**

**Willow looked at him and saw the look of shock on his face, and Willow just sighed softly and rolled her eyes.**

**“You’re best friends with him, Mark, you didn’t know that he broke up with me over a text message?” Willow asked him**

**“I uh I -- no.” Mark said as he looked down at the ground and Willow just rolled her eyes again.**

**“You didn’t back me up, when your asshole father kicked me out. You’re supposed to be my brother. But, you’re just dead to me now. You and your friends.” Willow told the boy who wasn’t saying a word**

**Mark stayed silent, and Willow just scoffed and then walked off from him.**

**𝓦+𝒫**

**“I didn’t expect Willow to show up at school. I mean we all thought she died.” Ned said to his best friend, as he was eating his food.**

**“Yeah, I uh I found her by a dumpster when I was on my way home from patrol.” Peter said and Ned looked at him with wide eyes.**

**“Really?”**

**“Yeah. She looked like she was gonna die if I didn’t get her into some place warm, and get her some food.” Peter told him**

**“Jeez, did she have nowhere to go?” MJ asked, she was not involved in the conversation, but she was listening in on it anyway.**

**“W-well, it’s not really my place to tell her business.” Peter said to her**

**“She might be trouble, Peter. So I think you should be careful around her.” MJ told him and Peter was just confused on why MJ told him that.**

**Willow seemed trustworthy. I mean, she hasn’t said an actual word in like twelve hours, but she seemed trustworthy in Peter’s eyes. Even though he doesn’t really know her that well, he feels like he can trust her. Hopefully he can trust her.**

**𝓦+𝒫**

**Willow sighed softly, as she was feeling her body starting to shut down, and she was starting to get tired. She knew that she shouldn't have come to school today, but May and Peter couldn’t know the real reason why she looked so sick and pale.**

**“Hey, Willow.”**

**Willow heard the voice of the person she hated the most. She looked up to see Mark’s ex girlfriend, Margot (yeah, Mark had a girlfriend before he came out). Willow hated this girl with a passion. Mark was never happy with this girl, and Willow just hated the way that she was treating him.**

**“What do you want?” Willow asked**

**“Well, I just wanted to know where you were.” She said and Willow scoffed**

**“Oh, piss off. You don’t give a shit about me. You never even gave a shit about, Mark.” Willow snapped and the girl just gave her a cold hard glare, and she pushed her back. And with Willow not being strong enough to stand on her own two feet, she just went down on the floor.**

**“Wow. You went down easy. Was it the drugs?” Margot asked and Willow looked up at her with wide eyes.**

**_How did she know?_ ** **Willow asked herself**

**“Yeah. I’ve seen you around town, and might I say, you looked terrible.” Margot said and she showed Willow a photo of her, sticking a needle in her arm, and Willow just froze.**

**“You wouldn’t want this photo going around would you?” Margot asked as she grabbed a fistfull of Willow’s (well Peter’s shirt) and pulled her close.**

**“N-no.” Willow stuttered**

**“I suggest you keep your mouth shut, about me, and I won’t spread this picture and other pictures.” Margot said and pushed Willow back.**

**The bully walked off and Willow was just still sitting on the ground. She felt like she really couldn’t move. Maybe that’s because she couldn’t. She doesn’t even know if she could try to pull herself up.**

**“Hey, you need help?” A voice asked**

**Willow looked up to see Peter standing there with his hand out for her to grab. She sighed and reached for his hand and he pulled her up.**

**“Thanks.” Willow mumbled out**

**“So . . . ummm, you want to go to Mr. Delmar’s after school today?” Peter asked her and Willow was just surprised at the question.**

**The boy barely knows her, and now he’s asking her to go hang out with him? Well, then again she was kind of hungry. She hasn’t eaten lunch or breakfast so maybe Delmar’s will help her hunger.**

**“Umm, yeah, sure.” Willow said while trying to put a smile on her face, while the boy in front of her, had the biggest smile on his face.**

**“Great. I’ll meet you by the front of the school.” Peter said and walked off from her, and Willow just shook her head at him.**

**_What am I doing?_ ** **Willow asked**

**𝓦+𝒫**

**Willow was standing out at the entrance of the school, waiting for Peter, like Peter said he would meet her, and she has been waiting for him for like ten minutes, and Peter still hasn’t even showed up.**

**“Ugh, where is he?” Willow asked herself**

**Willow started to walk back up to the school when she heard punches being thrown and groaning, behind the school.**

**Willow looked over in confusion, and she walked over to the side of the school, and she saw school bully Flash, just punching Peter and kicking him.**

**“Flash!” Willow yelled**

**Flash looked over to the freshman and he chuckled to himself.**

**“You got yourself a girlfriend there, Penis?” Flash asked Peter who was just groaning on the floor, not even answering him.**

**“Answer me, Parker!” Flash yelled and he kicked Peter again**

**“Flash, get the fuck out of here!” Willow yelled and Flash just laughed and he walked over to the girl, who was just a few inches taller.**

**“You got guts, Willow.” Flash said and Willow just stood straight, not even bothering to flinch.**

**Well until Flash pushed her against the wall.**

**“You have no idea what you just got yourself into.” Flash said to the girl as he pushed her deeper into the wall.**

**“What are you going to do? Hit a girl?” Willow asked**

**“Don’t push me.” Flash said and he then backed off from her, “Have fun with Penis Parker.” Flash said and he then walked off from the two.**

**Willow then breathed out a sigh of relief, and she walked over to Peter.**

**She looked over to the injured boy, and he had a few cuts and bruises. But they seemed to be fixable.**

**“Are you okay?” Willow asked**

**“Yeah, I’m fine.” Peter groaned as he tried to sit up, and Willow helped him. “Is it a bad time to ask if we could still go to Delmar’s?” Peter asked and Willow just chuckled and shook her head.**

**“Come on, let’s go.” Willow said and she helped him up**

**Willow wrapped her arm around Peter’s torso, and he had his arm around her shoulder and the two began walking and Peter just felt his heart start to beat a little bit fast.**

**He doesn’t know why. He doesn’t even know this girl.**

**Willow also doesn’t know why she’s doing this either. But sometimes friendships start randomly.**

**-TBC-**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!**

**Yeah I’m so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I’ve been busy with other stories. But I’m gonna try to work on this story every Monday, Thursday, and Sunday.**

**I have a new story out called Fix You. I’ve been working on that, and I’ve been finishing up Graveyard which I have finished up on Thursday. So I should be able to just get through these chapters.**

**It’s a good thing there is another chapter coming tomorrow!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**[RAE]**


	5. 3

**“I’m sinking inside”**

**-Third Person-**

**Willow brought Peter back to the apartment, and she was going to fix up Peter’s wounds, much to Peter’s dismay, she was going to do it anyway. Willow brought back the first aid kit, and she tried to look for cuts and bruises; confused when she couldn’t find anything.**

**“That’s weird. You had cuts and bruises when I first helped you, but now they’re not there, like they miraculously healed.” Willow said in confusion**

**_I can’t tell her, it’s my super healing. I can’t tell her I’m Spider-Man._ ** **Peter thought to himself**

**“Oh, well, that’s weird.” Peter said and Willow nodded**

**“Yeah, really weird.” Willow said as she went to put the first aid kit back.**

**Peter sighed in relief when she didn’t question him about it. He couldn’t burden her with this. Hell, they barely know each other.**

**Willow walked back into the living room, fiddling with her fingers, in awkwardness. “I’m feeling a bit hungry, so can we just eat the leftover pizza from last night?” Willow asked him and the boy nodded**

**“Sure.” Peter agreed**

**“I’m going to take a quick shower first, if that’s alright with you.” Willow said softly**

**Peter doesn’t know why she had to make sure stuff was alright, when she lives here (well for the time being). She shouldn’t be scared of asking for stuff. Because, Peter knows that May would do stuff for Willow, even if she doesn’t ask for it. May’s a really kind person.**

**“Peter?” Willow called**

**Peter shook his head out of his thoughts and he looked up to the girl who was just standing there waiting for an answer. The girl looked so vulnerable, and she looked like she would crack at any second because she looked that fragile.**

**“Yeah, of course.” Peter replied and Willow nodded softly before she walked off from him.**

**𝓦+𝒫**

**Approximately twenty minutes later, Willow walked out of the bathroom, still wearing Peter’s clothes that looked oversized on her. “I’ll uh I’ll get plates.” Willow said and Peter nodded and she walked over to the cabinet.**

**_Why in the hell is this so awkward?_ ** **Both teens thought at the same time**

**The two don’t know how the atmosphere got so awkward, but it did, and it honestly was just kind of freaking Willow out just a little bit.**

**Willow reached up for the plates that were on a cabinet that was a bit taller than her, and Peter looked over at her, and his eyes widened when he saw the purple and blue bruises that were forming on her lower back.**

**“Whoa, Willow, your back.” Peter said and Willow looked over to him with this look of confusion on her face.**

**“What about my back?” Willow asked him**

**“Did you see the bruises?” Peter asked her in a worried tone and Willow sighed**

**“It must’ve been when Flash pushed me into the wall. I guess since I’m still weak, my body will bruise easily.” Willow said and she turned to Peter**

**“I’ll be fine. Thanks for worrying about me though.” Willow said and pinched the boy's cheek.**

**The two stopped in confusion, and they both looked at each other awkwardly.**

**“Ummm, forget that happened.” Willow said and Peter nodded**

**“Noted.” Peter replied**

**_Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me?_ ** **Willow asked herself**

**_What was that?_ ** **Peter thought’s asked**

**𝓦+𝒫**

**Willow was sitting on the couch, trying to get through her mountain of homework, that her teachers gave her, because she missed so much school. It’s a good thing that her teacher’s are going to let her make up these assignments before finals. Since those were in like a month or so.**

**Peter had to go to the lab in like ten minutes, but he couldn’t leave Willow at home alone, all stressed like this. That wouldn’t be very nice of him.**

**“Hey, Willow.” Peter called**

**“What is it?” Willow asked**

**“I’m going to go to my internship, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me.” Peter said**

**“Not interested.” Willow said while she was still looking down at her assignment.**

**“Come on, you’ve been working on this for like half an hour, and you look stressed. Spend some time at my internship, and you get to see all sorts of cool things.” Peter suggested and Willow finally looked up from her Chemistry assignment.**

**“Like what?” She asked**

**“Well, you get to meet Tony Stark.” Peter said and Willow widened her eyes**

**“Wait, you get to intern for Tony Stark?” Willow asked and Peter nodded**

**“Yep.”**

**“Ummm, maybe it will do me some good to get some fresh air.” Willow said as she put her assignments back in her backpack.**

**“Okay. I’ll call Happy and he’ll come and pick us up.” Peter said and Willow nodded**

**“O-okay.” Willow stuttered**

**Peter walked off, and he couldn’t believe what he just did. He told her about the Stark internship. He wasn’t supposed to really talk about it, but anything to make Willow stop stressing over missing assignments.**

**He really doesn’t know how he’s going to keep his secret from her. He just hopes it could be kept from her for a really long time. Willow will be so mesmerized she won’t suspect a thing.**

**He also doesn’t know about what he’s feeling right now. Should he be feeling this? Should he even have feelings for this girl?**

**-TBC-**

**Here’s chapter 3!!**

**I was gonna update more of this story but my one of my uncle’s passed away yesterday, and I then bumped my head on something, so I was a little disoriented yeahh.**

**But there is no school for me, so I’m gonna update this story a couple times today -- hopefully I can get those out. Hopefully.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**[RAE]**


End file.
